Harry's Magical Accident
by MomoMouat97
Summary: JK states that Harry's had his fair share of magical accidents. All magical children do. But what happens when a little girl who is also bullied by Dudley and his gang tries to talk to Harry on the eve of his birthday? Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly. I do own the creativity of this story, so no stealing. Remember, I know the Review Bunny. He's mai homie. I can get him to kick yo arse if you steal my works.**

**Death by rainbows is oddly painful**

**You have been warned.**

It was Harry's seventh birthday, and he was having a bad day.

Harry kicked the leaves that tumbled past his place on the curb glumly. Most people looked forward to their birthdays, but not Harry. Nothing to look forward to, in his case. He didn't even notice when the little girl paused behind him.

"Harry?"

Turning around slowly, Harry's vivid green eyes met the hesitant blue ones. The girl looked to be about his age, with curly brown hair to match the blue eyes. Light freckles danced across her face, flecking her nose.

"Hello," he muttered, turning his gaze to her feet. He pretended to be busy studying her scuffed-up Mary-Jane's, while really just avoiding conversation.

"Can I join you?" her words trembled, and he smiled warmly at her.

Finally, somebody who was nice enough to acknowledge his presence!

"Sure." he looked down the deserted lane as she settled down silently on his right side. He had a feeling that she was staring at him, and he avoided her gaze.

"I'm Belle." he nodded, still peering away from her.

"You're not the only one who hates them, you know."

The words shocked him enough to make him stare at her. "What?"

"You know who I mean."

He swallowed. Of course, she was talking about his younger cousin, Dudley. Dudley had a vicious passion for hurting others, and he had a ridiculous little gang that helped him torment others.

"They've hurt me too."

He was confused briefly before she moved her arm into the setting sun's last rays. There was an ugly bruise, stretching from her elbow to her wrist.

"T-they _did _that to you?" he almost yelled, jumping up to glare furiously at her.

She seemed taken aback. "Yes, but-"

"I don't believe it!" Harry howled, squeezing his eyes shut as he balled his hands into fists, seething with anger.

An odd, abnormal gust of freezing wind surrounded them as dark clouds rolled it, cutting off the sunset. The ominous looking clouds seemed to circle above Harry, and the wind blew fiercely around his body.

"What's going on?" Belle's eyes, wide with terror, stared in horror at the furious boy in front of her. "What are you doing?"

The wind blew his hair away from his forehead, and she saw a horrible scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning on the right side of his head. As she watched, the scare seemed to twitch.

"Stop!" she begged, fighting the wind to grab his arm. Belle pulled desperately, but the boy was like a statue; unmovable.

Suddenly, the wind picked her up and threw her like a rag doll away from Harry. Belle's head slammed into something solid, stunning her. Harry heard her cry of pain and shock, and that brought him back to his senses. The wind died as he took note of the scene before him.

Belle was lying, barely conscious, in a crumpled heap at the foot of a tree. Harry gasped and stumbled forward to help her. As he tripped his way to the injured girl, he suddenly felt wobbly. Harry just managed to make it to where Belle was when his knees buckled, his jello-like muscles failing the small boy. Letting his eyes slide shut as the ground flew up to meet him, Harry heard a sharp _pop!_

The pop was followed by several more, each as loud as gunfire. He kept his eyes closed, frustrated as he hovered between the outside world and sleep.

A panicky voice broke through the water in his brain. "Merlins beard! What in the name of-" the voice was cut off by somebody else.

"Don't worry about facts, Minister," This voice was calming, and Harry slipped closer to relief. "We need to focus on the children."

A different person, perhaps many people, came closer to where Belle and Harry were in a limp heap. He thought to open his eyes, but didn't. A pair of hands rolled him over, and he heard others examining Belle.

"It's Harry Potter!"

Shocked murmurs floated to Harry. Why did these strangers know him?

"Modify their memories," the first voice ordered, and Harry felt himself being pulled up by his arms and held against the tree.

"_Enervate._" as the strange word was spoken, Harry's eyes opened weakly. His vision was blurred, and he guessed that his glasses were missing.

He saw a blurry hand point something long and thin at him."You did not cause a storm. The wind is what hurt you and your friend. You were only stunned when you hit the tree. You went home to bed with a headache afterwards. You will not remember this when you wake up."

A dull numbness was spreading through Harry's veins, causing his knees to buckle again. The person speaking held him up, and he hung in their arms, limp. His mind was blank, and the words spoken near him made no sense.

"All done with the girl as well, Minister."

"Well, then let's take Mr. Potter home. Ms. Bones, please take the girl."

"Yes Minister."

"Thank you, Amelia. Then let's go!"

There was another popping sound, and suddenly Harry was being suffocated, he could not breath, he was dying…

The rush of cold air rushed into his lungs as he gasped. He felt himself being carried quickly somewhere, and then he was lying on something soft. He heard the sound of many people leaving the room, but was aware of somebody standing very still next to him.

"Harry. Stay safe." the stranger stroked his head once before leaving with another _pop_!

Harry was finally alone, and he slipped into the blissful darkness that crept inside his mind.

Harry groaned. He had just had the strangest dream, and he had the most _awful _headache. Struggling to his feet, Harry swayed and clutched his bed for support as he tried to recall his dream. He dimly remembered coming home after a storm had happened…. but then….. nothing. It was very odd, but Harry brushed it off as he padded to the window for some fresh air.

As he lifted the cold window, he suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched. Standing up straight, he glanced around himself for people. Harry thought that he saw a pair of warm brown eyes, but they disappeared just as soon as they appeared. Shrugging, Harry leaned his sore, aching head on the till and closed his eyes. He had the oddest feeling that something had happened to him, but when he tried to recall it, he only drew up a blank.

Feeling frustrated, he looked up at the now-clear sky. The millions of twinkling lights shining down on Privet Drive were calming, allowing him to relax. Harry slowly climbed into bed, letting peaceful sleep wash over him at last.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue this? Let me know with the help of the review bunny!**


End file.
